When snow or ice that has accumulated on a roof begins to melt, the water generated from the melted snow or ice is guided by the surface of the roof toward edges of the roof so that the water runs off the edges thereof. On standing seam metal roofs, the water on the surface of the roof tends to make the surface of the roof slick, which can cause large sheets of snow or ice to slide along the surface of the roof toward the edges. In order to prevent the sheets of snow and ice from falling off the edges of the roof, it is know to attach snow guards to the roof so that the sheets of snow and ice are held on the roof until the sheets of snow and ice either completely melt or are reduced in size.
There are several known ways to attach the snow guards to the roof. For example, the snow guards may be attached to the surface of the roof by screws, nails, or other fasteners that pierce the surface of the roof. Because the attachment of these snow guards require piercing the surface of the roof, the melted snow and ice can easily leak into the openings created by the fasteners. Alternatively, the snow guards may be clamped to the seams of the roof. However, the known clamping operations are complex, require multiple moving components, and often significantly bend or deform the seam of the roof. As a result, it is not only difficult to attach and remove these snow guards from the roof, but also the snow guards damage the seam of the roof. A need therefore exists to provide a snow guard that can easily be secured to and removed from the roof without negatively impacting the integrity of the roof.